Golden Slumbers
by Kira Y
Summary: When Naruto falls deathly ill, one person can save him, though this person is not who we expect. Tsunade is depressed when someone close to her dies, or do they? Yaoi SasuNaru, Character Death in later chapters.
1. Golden Slumbers Prologue

A/N: Kon'nichiwa minna-chan! Errm... don't kill me or anything but I started a new fanfiction(as you can tell). Now please do not get upset but I am tired of reading all of these angst stories of Sasuke this and Sakura that, so I decided to write one where Naruto is the one in trouble. Sorry if you don't like it. Now I am going to clarify something right now. This is a YAOI fanfiction. This means that there is reference to gay partnership! If you do not like it do not read it. I will not tolerate any pairing bashing that I decide on. As always, flames are welcome, (I've nothing to keep my fire going since My subscription to "World News" stopped coming when the world realized how fake it was, though I hear it is still strong in Neverland.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Though I do own numerous posters and a Gaara plushie!) nor do I own Golden Slumbers sung by Peter Frampton as seen in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Movie.

Enjoy.

A young blonde haired shinobi with startling blue eyes was training. He was upset and this is what he would always do. He had just come from a doctor's appointment with the Hokage, Tsunade. He had not been feeling well and was very pale when he returned from a very low ranked mission. Tsunade noticed this and was concerned. So she had him examined then and there. What she found was not to her liking at all.

The young ninja was beating a tree to shreds. He was crying profusely. '_Why in Kami's name, did this have to happen to me? Why now, just when things were looking good. Am I not allowed to be happy? Not even once?'_ At this he had collapsed, blinded by tears. He didn't notice that Tsunade had come up behind him.

He didn't react when she hugged him or when she whispered that it would be alright. He didn't protest when she picked him up and held him like a baby. He didn't say anything when the villagers looked at him disgusted with their Hokage for even touching him. For once his emotional mask was not a mask but how he truly felt. He was ill. He was weak. He was dying, and unless they found a cure it would be very soon.

Tsunade laid the boy gently on his bed. She noticed the condition of his apartment. It was very clean, yet run down. There was mold everywhere. '_No wonder he is deathly ill.'_ Tsunade thought to herself. Her attention was turned to the boy once more when he shifted and opened his eyes slightly.

"Baa-Chan?" he gasped out weakly. "Shh… Naruto, I'm here. You are going to be alright." Tsunade said gently. "It's okay Tsunade-chan; you don't have to lie to me. I know that I won't survive much longer." He said weakly. Tsunade silently cried as the young ninja slipped into the void of unconsciousness. "No Naruto, you will be alright. Even if it kills me, you will live. There are people here that need you. Even if some won't admit it." She said sadly, but lovingly to the boy she thought a little brother. He had to live. His birthday was in fourteen days and she had the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. Fill Your Eyes

A/n: Hey, Minna-san! I made the chapter a bit longer. I will update when i get 2 more reviews. the next chapter is much better than this one, trust me. Thanks for the support : Catzi and Mistress Sundrop.

Insert Disclaimer here, we all know what it says and all are dissapointed.

Anything else? Umm... can't think of anything at the moment. Well,**_ ON TO THE STORY! _**ENJOY

Naruto awoke feeling weak but that was not unusual anymore. With Tsunade's help, he was able to make it to his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," said Tsunade, handing him a document of some sort. When he looked at it, he nearly had a heart-attack. He looked up at Tsunade wide eyed. "Are you sure? Won't the villagers…" Naruto started to say but was interrupted by Tsunade, "I don't give a rat's hind quarters about what the villagers think or say. I want you to be a part of my family, so I want to adopt you. All you have to do is sign on the line where the green arrows are, beside the x. I understand if you do not want to." She said.

Naruto just sat there looking dumbfounded. "Tsunade-chan, I- I do not know what to say. I've always considered you as a motherly figure and wow. I don't know if I can do this though." He said. Tsunade sighed and told him that she understood if he didn't want to. To that Naruto replied, "I only have one thing to say. Ya' gotta pen?"

Tsunade looked shocked and then leapt forward and hugged Naruto, gently though. She could not stop crying and thanking him. They were like this until Naruto started having a coughing fit. Tsunade immediately became serious and worried again. She pushed chakra to her hands and held them against his chest. He quit coughing after a few minutes. Though he was pale, no more like white as a sheet, he insisted that he was fine and managed to put on one of his fake, forced smiles.

Naruto no longer ate ramen (A/N: gasp! I know!) nor did he whine about the lower level missions that his team was assigned, though Sasuke sure did. Naruto rarely smiled, except around Tsunade. He never laughed. He didn't joke. He was always silent, he rarely talked anymore.

Kakashi had started to worry about his pupil. It was very unlike Naruto to act like this. Sakura, though she paid little attention noticed on the bridge one day while waiting for Kakashi, who was late, as usual.

FLASHBACK

"_Ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Hmm," was the only rely that she got. _

"_Ano, there's this great new restaurant open and I was wondering if you would mind going with me?" she asked and turned her attention to Naruto daring him to say anything. He was not even paying attention to them but had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. That in itself was very strange because the golden-haired ninja was always a bundle of energy and never shut up. Sasuke noticed this to. He was watching the blonde closely because something was definitely wrong with him._

_Just then, in a puff of smoke, Kakashi arrived. "Umm, gomen Minna-san, I was at the Hokage Tower getting information on our new mission" he said, telling the truth for once. He noticed that there was no ecstatic yell for joy from one blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja._

"_Now minna-san, we are going on a mission to wave country because the bridge builder called for us. Apparently, a group of bandits and rouge ninja have decided to make the island their new territory." This he had no problem saying, but the next bit of information he was unwilling to say, "Umm, but there's a catch." At this he had the full attention of all but one of his team. The one member that appeared to be ignoring him was none other than the one the catch concerned. "Umm, well ya' see. He he…" at this Kakashi was rubbing the back of his head and sweat-dropped, "Umm… Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants you to remain here. She says that you are not to go unless you consult with her first." As soon as he said that he cringed and waited for the blow-up that never came. He glanced at Naruto to see if he heard him. He did. He just wasn't saying anything. _

"_Naruto? Do you understand what I just said?" he asked cautiously. _

"_I'm am not deaf nor am I stupid, Kakashi-sensei. I knew that she would say that before you even told me." Naruto said; his voice barely above a whisper. _

"_Nani!? What is she, your mother?" Sasuke ground out, clearly pissed._

"_Actually Sasuke-san, she is my mother." Naruto said quietly but dryly. _

_All three of the ninja on the bridge were visibly shocked by this. _

"_Wha… how… when?" they all yelled out._

"_My birthday, she adopted me so I wouldn't be alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and visit mother." With that Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke._

_The three ninja that were left just stood there._

FLASHBACK END

Naruto had convinced Tsunade to allow him on the mission with the one condition of her coming with him. She had left Shizune in charge and informed Kakashi of the turn of events.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

A/N: Hey if ya' got any questions feel free to ask.


	3. Smiles Awake You When You Rise

A/N: As I am sure that you have noticed that the Chapters are named after parts of the lyrics of the title. I take no credit. It soley goes to the beatles whose song Golden Slumbers inspired this Fanfic. Please Read and Review.

Insert Dissapointing Disclaimer Here.

ENJOY!!

They were now approaching wave country and had stopped to rest for the tenth time today

They were now approaching wave country and had stopped to rest for the tenth time today. This was very annoying to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. They had no choice though and they knew it because it was Tsunade that said to stop. You could tell that she was clearly not tired but she called for it anyway. At first they thought that it was for her but they had failed to notice Naruto lagging behind.

When they had stopped for the fifth time Kakashi had had it and asked her point blank why they had stopped so many times over the short amount of time. She just sighed and jerked her head in the direction of Naruto. All heads followed and they were shocked. Naruto, who easily had the most stamina out of all of them was sleeping and clearly looked tired and worn out. This had Kakashi even more worried about his student. Yet, when he questioned Tsunade about what was wrong with himhe was told quite frankly to "Mind his own damn business."

Now, they were on there way to Wave country and they had been traveling for about an hour when Kakashi lost Naruto's chakra signal for a full minute. He turned around and saw that Naruto had collapsed. Tsunade was at his side quicker than Arashi could have gone.

"We stop here. You continue on Kakashi. There is no need for you to be late." Tsunade said, sternly. Kakashi could not help but notice the extremely worried glances she kept throwing the unconscious blonde.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, come on Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Leave Sakura. I might require her assistance." Tsunade said her voice full of authority and worry.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said once again.

At that they left and Sakura turned to Tsunade. She was about to ask why she had to stay behind but stopped when she realized that something was severely wrong with Naruto. Tsunade had pulled Naruto firmly into her arms and gestured Sakura over.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama? What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Sakura-san, please place your hands on his back and use the newest medical jutsu that I taught you. I am counting on you not to mess up. Please hurry." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded her head and took out her knife and cut her forefinger. She then took said finger and drew three symbols onto her palm of the opposite hand and rapidly did handseals for a high-level medical jutsu. Her hands started to glow a bight blue-green. She placed her hands on the upper and lower parts of his back and gradually eased them towards each other. When she was about to remove her hands she felt an abnormality in his lungs and heart. She was shocked. She looked towards Tsunade and she saw a very upset "mother".

"Tsunade-sama? What exactly is wrong with Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Well Sakura-kun, Naruto is very ill due to a fight that took place when you were injured by him. After you brought Sasuke back he allowed the healing chakra that was being fed to him by Kyubi-chan to stop. Lord only knows why. The baka, though I love him to death, is dying as we speak due to poison that Orochimaru-ketsunoana put into his bloodstream with that cursed sword of his. I do not like the Teme at the moment. I wanna kill him."

Sakura just stared dumfounded. "Tsunade-sama, is that why you would only agree to allow him to go if you went as well?"

Tsunade nodded. She was about to say something when the blonde in her arms stirred. He groaned and collapsed again. Tsunade looked even more worried and she rapidly made a few handseals and transported them to where Kakashi had been standing by with a horrified Sasuke.

"So twerp, ya' heard?" Tsunade asked. All Sasuke could do was nod. He couldn't speak. _Naruto, __**my**__ Naruto, is dying! No, wait when did I start calling him my Naruto?_

Tsunade had placed Naruto into a bed and had begun to heal the youth when suddenly there was a loud siren. Outside of a window they heard "_THE BANDITS ARE BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HIDE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"_

Kakashi looked towards Tsunade and nodded. Then Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all ran outside to do what they came to do. The were fighting to protect friends, but a fight was only just beginning for someone very close to them.


	4. Sleep Pretty Darling Do Not Cry

A/N: Gomen Minna-san! I am awful at keeping up with updates. I had a massive case of writers block so that's why. A big happy birthday to Erin. Those candles blinded me I swear! GAWD stripes do not match polka-dots! Anyways, please do not kill me for the chapter being so late. Erin no killing me for harping on you candles  
coughcoughKetsunoanaOrochi-chancoughcough or for that. My readers can't continue the story without me!

Insert dissapointing disclaimer here.

As always, flames are welcome. My fire does seem to be flickering a bit though. My sanity is not in question though. I can't check on it. It is dusty in that room. I've been waiting and waiting. The sign says out to lunch, be back in five minutes. So either I am in a parallel universe where time stands still or my sanity finally up and left the coop. Oh well. Can't miss something that i never had, I was just borrowing for a little while.

Naruto found himself within his mind-scape; it no longer resembled a sewer but a valley with Lily-of-the-Valleys and tulips every where, reflected along with a snow-capped mountain in a beautiful crystal clear lake filled with ice-cold water and strangely it was the color of his eyes. Kyubi's cage was nowhere in sight, Kyubi himself being allowed to roam Naruto's mind freely now. He still had his seal but it was in the form of a collar that you might perhaps sight on a house-cat. Kyubi had grown fond of Naruto and truly could not stand him being in pain.

"**Hey kit. Why are you doing this? You know that I could heal you if you would let me. Why the hell are you torturing yourself? You know that you are going to die if you keep this up."**

Naruto steeled his expression and bit out in a tone that clearly stated he was annoyed and pissed. His tone softened though as he went on.

"_I know Kyubi. I want to die. It would be better that way. No one really wants me here; they'd sooner see me dead. I really do not have a purpose in life any longer. I do not want to turn into a creature of carnage like Gaara had. I am proud to have called him friend but sadly my time in the world is drawing to a close. One without love and happiness, is what I have become, it would be for everyone's best interest that I died. I want to spare them from that pain. I have already harmed Sakura, who knows what I will do if it happens again. I mean look at what I did to Ero-sannin. I almost killed him._

"_Do you see what I am getting at? I would rather die than cause any further distress to my companions. I know that my dying will sadden them but pains of the heart heal. I know that I sound cruel but it really is better that I die. Akatsuki would leave Konoha alone; Tsunade would be able to fulfill her duties as Hokage with more efficiency without having to worry about me. Kakashi could train his prize student with no interruptions on my part. Sakura, well she would just be better off without me. And Sasuke, well…"_

"**And you would not have to admit your feelings towards Sasuke. Kit, Naruto, you have been keeping them in the dark at how intelligent you really are. Do you think that this would be best for them? The pink-haired banshee would be devastated, Hokage-sama would be heart-broken and would revert back to the way that she was when you and that pervert sannin found her, and Kakashi has grown to think of you as a son, Iruka-san would die with-out you. He loves you and you know it, He stuck by you even though he has every reason to hate you, yet he doesn't. And think of the Uchiha kid. He likes you to Kit. His pride is what does not let him admit it. He truly does care about you, he is human after all. **

"**And think of your other friends back in Konoha and in Suna. They would be absolutely devastated as well. Gaara-kun would most likely revert to the old ways due to the fact that his best friend died on him. Not to mention his siblings would feel as if they had lost a little brother. Kit, you have touched so many people's lives in so many ways that your death would tear many apart. And no, before you ask, I am not saying this to save my own skin. I really do believe these things and if you still are determined to kill yourself I will not go against you. I have lived a somewhat good life and I am fully prepared to die. If you think that you are ready then fine I really cannot do anything to alter your decision. I only ask that you think about what I have said. Please, do not do something that you will regret because once out there, you might never take it back."**

At this Naruto broke down in tears. If not for their mental link Kyubi would not have been able to understand him. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"_I know Kyuu-chan, I'm scared. I do not really want to die. I am trying to allow you to heal me but something is wrong with my chakra. I feel all funny. I don't like it. Please, please help me. Kyuu-chan, I don't wanna die. I wanna live on with my friends, and enjoy at least one happy memory wit them. Please do anything. I just don't wanna leave just yet. I was prepared to die because I had really believed what I had said. I truly did. I made myself believe that they would not be affected. But I love life too much. Does that mean I'm weak?"_

"**Oh Kit. No, you are not weak. Admitting that you are scared makes you stronger than you could ever know. You are brave. You face any and every thing with that fake smile plastered onto your face. Do not do that anymore. Now please Kit, rest. Just know that you are loved. I will do what I can to assist your fight for life."**

Tsunade looked at the sleeping youth and sighed. He had yet to awaken from the last time he had lost consciousness. She watched as many different emotions ran across his tired and worn face. She was unsurprised by this but the last emotion had really gotten to her. It was sadness. A single tear ran down his cheek. She gently brushed it away smiling sadly at her "otouto". _'Naruto, please; don't die on me. I need you. We all need you. Don't you dare die on me.'_

_A/n: please review 'TTEBAYO!_


	5. And I Will Sing A Lullabye

Hey Guys! I'm alive! yay! anyways here is another chapter. Don't kill me.

Insert Disclaimer that upsets me greatly here.

**_ENJOY!!_**

"Sakura, watch your left

"Sakura, watch your left! Sasuke, three behind you! Keep your guard up!" Kakashi yelled while fending off four ninja by himself. They had long ago eradicated the bandits. The ninja that were left were proving difficult. They were tired and their chakra was beginning to fade.

"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi was not quick enough to block but right as the ninja was about to strike, a black blur raced in front of him and met the ninja's sword with his own. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said in wonderment. "It do no good to have you injured." Said the raven. He pushed the ninja away and rushed him in an attempt to cleave off his head. The ninja jumped out of the way, but not before Sasuke got a good cut on him. The ninja's arm fell to the ground and he let out a scream of pain which Sakura silenced with a kunai. "Nine down, a hundred to go." Sasuke sighed and rushed back into battle to assist Sakura who had 6 ninja breathing down her back.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is bad. I am almost out of chakra and I am sure that Sakura is to. We can't keep this up. But they'll kill us if we do not." Sasuke said. Kakashi could not agree more. This was a bad predicament that they were in and there was no way that they would get out whole. His chakra was fairing no better than his pupil's. He cleaved his sword into a ninja's skull while he was deep in thought of how to get out alive.

They heard a scream, "Naruto!" Sasuke was immediately worried. He made a big mistake by becoming unfocused. A group of seven ninja bared down on him. No one could help him either for they were busy with groups similar to this one. Just as a ninja was going to kill him a red and yellow blur raced in front of him. Sasuke backed up at the killer intent that was pouring out of him.

"_**If you ever hurt Sasuke, you will wish that your parents never met."**_Naruto snarled viciously.

"N- Naruto?" Sasuke asked, stuttering. The blonde did not hear Sasuke because he was busy fending off the fearful attacks of the ninja, laughing while he did. "_**Is this all that you have? The weak villagers back home can fight better than you. They at least were able to land a scratch on me. Come on you weaklings. Give me a challenge."**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were just standing there, dumbfounded. All of the ninja had given up on them and ran to answer Naruto's challenge. He was surrounded. Suddenly, every ninja that had surrounded him fell to the ground. Naruto had not even moved. A ninja charged at him saying, "I'll kill you for this you Monster." Naruto cut him down. With sad eyes he said " A monster huh? Like I haven't heard that one before. Apparently it's the same wherever I go." He sighed. He shook his hands free of blood and started back towards his team. "Well, that was boring." He said and shrugged. "Better luck next time."

At that moment Tsunade ran up to them. "Naruto! Damn it. Why did you do that? That was very stupid of you."

"Actually Tsunade-baabaachan, it was the smartest thing I've done in my opinion. They would've died if not for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with a shrug. He smiled and then collapsed, right in to Sasuke's arms. "Umm, Tsunade-sama? Should he be this light?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, he's always been that light. It comes from being deprived of food and money. He's not exactly the wealthiest person in Konoha. Compared to him, beggars look like they own the Royal Jewels. No exaggeration. If not for Iruka and Ichiru he would be dead. No one allows him into their shops. He is banned from many of them. Some shops even put up a chakra scanner to make sure that he does not even try. If he does a nasty shock of electricity is his reward. I detest it but can't do anything about it. It makes me sad. I saw it once, a kid knocked him into one of those stores and he was electrocuted. He couldn't talk for almost a week. That was when Sakura was on a mission and you had gone to that snake. The villagers celebrated that he was missing and dressed in black when he showed up again after treatment. It was saddening. And when they found out he was leaving for about two years they again celebrated. After the first year the council wanted to declare him a missing ninja. That made me angry and they changed their tune real quick like when one of their walls crumpled down beside me in a fine dust. He has been through more that even you have Sasuke."

Naruto stirred in her arms but stayed asleep. "Don't worry though, he'll tell in time."


	6. Death is a Fickle Thing

A/N: Hey Minna-san. (This chapter title is not apart of the lyrics if you do not know) Umm, I know it is really short but it is just a filler. Heads up, next chapter is a timeskip of about five days and is in Konoha. Please review, flames welcome, don't kill me. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GOLDEN SLUMBER. THAT RIGHT GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.

Enjoy

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto found himself in a pitch black room

Naruto found himself in a pitch black room. He was alone. Immediately he knew that he again had passed out and tried to wake up again, but couldn't. "Kyubi?", he called out. But there was no answer. He tried again but received the same answer, silence.

"Damn it! Just as things were looking good and I was finally ready to open up, I have to go and DIE! Damn! I have had my share of screw-ups but this, this takes the cake! DAMN, damn, damn! Man I really messed up big this time! Serves me right, Kyubi-chan warned me. He said that if I went to help I would be drawing upon my actual life-force. I guess I used to much.

"I wonder why there is nothing here. Is this hell? I guess all shinobi are condemned to this when they die, an eternity of loneliness. Well, that doesn't bother me; I've been alone my entire life."

He looked around again and sat on the floor, meditating.

--

Tsunade wept silently as she tried to get Naruto to wake up. She had tried everything she could think of. He wouldn't wake. He didn't have a pulse and if he did it was too faint to feel. One word came to mind to describe his current position, _DEAD._


	7. Once There was a Way toGet Back Homeward

A/N: What? You thought that I was gonna leave you hanging with that short little chapter? Naw! Here you go. Warning: Sasuke is majorly out of character and will be frequently from now until the final chapter.

Please review! Flames welcome.

Disclaimer: nope still don't own them.

Enjoy

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The village was having a celebration

The village was having a celebration. They had just found out about the demon's death, as they called it. Ichiru's ramen stand was not open to customers as his favorite customer had just died and he was paying his last respects with his daughter. The villagers were outraged at this and called him a Demon-Lover. He replied, "And damn well proud of it too!" Needless to say they shut up after that.

In Tsunade's Office:

"Why, why, why, why!? He is gone. He, he… he said he would be fine. The lying little…" Tsunade broke down. Jiriya wrapped his arms around his teammate and comforted her. Sakura was crying, as was Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Kiba; even Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Sasuke was standing there with the same dumbfounded look on his face. Sakura turned to curse him out for being so insensitive but stopped short and stared at him. "S- Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked between sobs. Everyone who was present in the room turned and looked at said raven-haired shinobi. They looked dumbfounded at what they saw. He had long since collapsed as everyone had ignored him and tended to their own wounds of the soul. He was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chin and was quietly sobbing while rocking back and forth, so as to not disturb anyone else's mourning. All the while a single thought was running through his head, '_Not again, not gain, dear god please, not again!'_ He was having a nervous breakdown and it was plain to see.

Tsunade walked over to the raven and placed an arm around him and pulled him close. He did not react but simply stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. He was as good as dead to the world. His heart was finally broken far beyond repair. He had no life anymore. His love had been ignorant of his feelings and now would never know them. He was alone again and he was scared. He had no one to lean on. Sure, Sakura was still alive but it wasn't the same.

Tsunade looked at the group that surrounded her and Sasuke and shook her head signaling that, No he was not alright. She looked at him with care in her eyes. She understood. He again had lost someone precious to him. He again had lost a friend. His soul was beyond any repair that they could do. Tsunade dismissed the group and hugged Sasuke closer and whispered calming words to him. She asked if he would like to say his last respects to Naruto. He nodded, still sobbing uncontrollably.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

At that moment, a messenger bird arrived to the Kazekage of Suna bearing the news of Konoha's misfortune. He read the message over and over again,

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I regret to be the bearer of bad news but we have recently lost one of our number. We tried everything that we could do but failed in our attempt to keep him alive. We are saddened by our lose and according to the treaty must report the death of any of our shinobi to our allies. _

_Hokage Tsunade_

But the letter that really got to him was the one that was attached.

_Gaara, _

_I know that you must have figured out who died. I am sorry. I know it must feel like you lost a family member, in reality I just have. My adopted son just died on me. He went out with a bang though, killed at least thirty rouge Iwa ninja by himself. I know that means a lot more to you than Konoha's counsel, who is currently rejoicing in the fact that Naruto did not survive._

_His funeral will be held in four days, if you want to attend with your siblings. I will not hold it against you if you do not come and will not consider it as an act of breaking the treaty. _She said more here but the ink was smudged with her tears. _would've wanted you to be there. He thought of you as a brother you know. He wouldn't shut up about how well you were doing or complaining about how you beat him to the Kage title, though he would laugh afterwards and smile with pride. He really did think of you as family. Thank-you for being his friend when he truly needed one. You are very kind though you do not show it very often. _

_Tsunade _


	8. Once There Was A Way to Get Back Home

A/n: Now I am just being nice. Just three chapters left in which the rating may have to go up. Please read author's note at the bottom. it is important.

Disclaimer: Don't know why I bother. It always says the same thing.

ENJOY

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+SxemyLnie-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasuke was alone with Naruto's body

Sasuke was alone with Naruto's body. Tsunade left him there to have a moment of peace with his friend.

"Dobe, why'd you have to go and die on me like that huh? Why'd you leave me alone again? Baka, you left before I could tell you I loved you. You really do have the worst timing when it comes to things like that. Thank-you for saving my life, Naruto. You will be sorely missed."

He turned to leave but froze when a consciousness probed his mind. He was taken into the mindscape that was Kyubi's prison. He had been there once before but had not seen its improvements. There in the middle sat Kyubi.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, the one who Naruto loves with all of his heart. You wish that there was a way to bring him back, yes? He is not dead therefore cannot be brought back. He is in a deep sleep that I placed him in. Had I not he would have surely died. Moreover, you are familiar with the story Snow White? Well how does the Prince wake the maiden? Figure it out and wake him up, else he will die from lack of nutrients. Now leave me."**

Sasuke was thrown out of the mindscape and back to his own mind. He checked for any chakra signatures nearby and felt none. He walked slowly to Naruto and looked closely. Ever so faintly he could see the minute rise and fall of his chest. It was so small that you could not see it if you were not looking for it. Slowly he bent down and ever so slightly touched his lips to Naruto's. He straightened and sighed, _That's what I get for trusting the fox._ He turned to leave but a voice stopped him, "S-Sasuke?" He again turned around and there was Naruto, sitting up and was watching him closely. "Naruto, finally awake, you enjoy your nap?" Sasuke teased relieved. "I heard everything you said Sasuke. I love you too. And, you're welcome." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and was about to reply when he felt Tsunade's chakra signature coming back. "Hey Naruto, you up for scaring Tsunade-baabaachan?" he asked.

"Why Sasuke, I never thought you would ask." Naruto said with a smile and lay back down in the exact same position he was in before. Sasuke sat down in the chair beside him and feigned sleep just as Tsunade walked in.

"Huh, figures he'd fall asleep beside him. I guess that his nervous breakdown really wiped him out. Either that or he is just weird enough to fall asleep next to a corpse.

"I heard that Tsunade-baabaachan!" Sasuke groaned, feigning having just woken up.

Tsunade jumped thinking that Naruto had spoken seeing as he was basically the only one to call her that. She berated herself for think that a corpse had spoken. She though that she was losing her mind.

"Tsunade-baachan, you really shouldn't insult my Sasuke like that." Naruto said playfully sitting up and smiling. Tsunade fainted.

"You think we over did it?" Naruto asked. "Just a little" was Sasuke's reply.

They laughed together and shared another kiss as they waited for Tsunade to wake up so they could explain everything to her. She came around and after a few more fainting spells (one because of blood loss due to the fact that Naruto kissed Sasuke in front of her) they finally managed to explain it all to her.

She summoned all of the previous occupants of her office back with the exception of Sasuke who was waiting outside with Naruto under a Genjustsu.

"Naruto's body has gone missing. I've sent Sasuke to go and recover it." Tsunade stated, mentally smiling at their cleverly concocted plan to unveil Naruto's being alive. As expected her statement was met with numerous gasps and cries of rage mingled with sorrow. Kakashi's cry was the loudest and was agreed with immediately, "We will go and assist him!"

"That won't be necessary Kakashi-sensei. I've got him." Sasuke said walking in with Naruto holding his hand. "And I don't intend to ever let go."

They all collapsed except for Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Neji, and Gaara who was just walking in. Neji calmly walked over to Gaara and kissed him fully on the lips, grabbed his hand and turned towards Naruto and Sasuke saying, "Maybe we could double."

Needless to say that took out Tsunade. Iruka and Kakashi joined hands and said, "Make that a triple."

Temari and Kankuro were out like a light.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ you konw you wnat the sxmey lnie +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: What did you honestly think that I was going to kill off Naruto? Gawd. Anyways I am going to kill someone off. I just don't know who. So I need your help. I have a poll on my profile that asks this question, "Who Should I Kill Off?" Vote on who you want to see die. It is up to you.

Please review!


	9. AN

Sorry My Readers. I am having to post this from school. My computer has a stupid virus on it. I am getting it fixed as we speak. Any thing that I post until further notice is from the school's computers. But on a lighter note, I am co-writing a Mai Hime fanfiction with my good friend Envy. She is awesome. IN her fanfiction I have assumed the Alias Kira Y. (No not from DeathNote) You will be able to tell the difference between our writings. Trust me. It is good after the first chapter. We know thatit is a little boring so we added a lot of Mini-Sode interruptions to help it along and to introduce you to us a bit.

Again sorry for the very upsetting news of this (also I just got ungrounded). I will try my best to get back on track ASAP.


	10. Continue into the Night

A/ N: Hello. Okay I am very sorry that I haven't updated but my computer just got fixed. I will be leaving in two weeks for a week long vacation so I will try and update at least twice before I leave. I just got over My writers' block so please enjoy. It seems that we have a lot of Sakura Haters reading this story and it looks as if you want her dead. You have only three chapter's to vote. (FYI: Orochimaru is gone! I had the ANBU kill him. Now Kabuto on the otherhand, should he die?)

Disclaimer: Is Naruto acting smart? Is everyone in the village accepting him? Did he not kiss Sasuke? Does Kakashi actually arrive on time with out Icha Icha Paradise? Does Jiriya write books for the population that is 17 years and younger? The answer to these question is also the answer to the question of Do I Own Naruto. Unfortunatley that is a big NO!!

Time skip: 2 years.

Two ANBU appeared in front of a very tired looking woman with two blond pigtails and hazel eyes.

"Fox, Raven, what is your report?" she asked.

The two ANBU looked to one another. The one called fox spoke up, "Hai, Hokage-sama. Raven and I completed our mission without casualties on our side. The ninja of the snakes who defected from Konaha is dead(a/ n: ooh wonder who that is). Kabuto has been taken into custody and the new Root captain is awaiting your permission to begin the interrogation. That is all." He then bowed. Tsunade looked to Raven and asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

Raven looked at Fox, turned to the hokage and said, "I have nothing to add to our mission report, Fox has covered that, but I have a suggestion as to the security at the gates. Kiba-san is doing a fine job but Sakura-san is lacking severely. I suggest she be replaced before we have a serious security breech."

Tsunade thought about the suggestion and nodded. "I do believe you are right. I will have Kakashi tell her to report to me immediately. She needs to get her head out of the clouds. She has become worse than ever. I believe the only reason that she helped to save Naruto-kun was to flaunt her medical skills. I will have to talk to her. You are dismissed."

Fox and Raven bowed and said in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama." They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade shook her head. _At least he is growing up. I don't have to hear Obaa-san every time I turn around._ That victory was short lived as

"OBAA-SAN!!" was heard as Konahamaru walked in followed by his gang and their sensei.

"Here we go again." Tsunade groaned. "Report!" She barked out. _I'm getting to old for this._

_--_

In the Uchiha District:

A figure was working out in the Training Grounds of the Uchiha Main House. He had long blonde hair that was no longer spiked. It gradually turned from blonde to crimson red. At the moment it was styled in a simple ponytail. His outfit was a black fitted T-shirt that showed off his every muscle. He wore black ninja pants that ended mid calf. His legs were bandaged with blood red bandages and he wore black ninja sandals. He wore fishnet arm warmers and over them he wore black fingerless gloves with a metal plate over the top of the hand. Had he been wearing his entire outfit he would have been wearing a blood red jacket with the konjii for fox on his back and a kitsune with nine tails embroidered on it. Each tail stretched from the back and ended on his chest.

Another figure dressed in simple black shorts, and no shirt walked up behind the training figure. The approaching person had ebony hair that hung to his shoulder blades. As he reached the blonde his arms encircled his waist.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The blonde asked. Sasuke said nothing and merely nuzzled the crook of the blonde's neck. The blonde turned and held Sasuke away from him at arm's length so he could not reach his neck.

"Naruto-koi! That's not fair." Sasuke whined. Naruto conceded and let him go. But this time it was Naruto who embraced Sasuke. Sasuke complied and bit down o the crook of the blonde's neck hard enough to draw blood. Naruto gasped and sighed.

"Wanna go to your room?"


	11. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight

I do not own. If i did well it would be yaoi goodness always and Sakura would not even exist.

----------

He was sitting in a cell. The bars were made of a special stone that drained the chakra of the prisoner it held tight. How did he get in here? All he remembered was that he was with his lover when an unknown enemy attacked them. He did not know if his lover was all right, did not know if he was alive. He was hyperventilating; he was having a panic attack. The world was blacking out. And in the distance all that was heard was "Ku, ku, ku." The world was silent and permanent night fell on his eyes.

Tsunade awoke with a start. Something was wrong. She had not felt this way since her gaki was sick. She was terrified. But became even more so when a certain someone burst through her door.

He awoke quickly. Something was missing. He was gone and he was becoming more terrified by the minute. He bolted out of the bed and fell straight on the floor. The world was spinning and he knew in an instant that he had been drugged. Her fought through the haze and pulled himself up using the table by the bed. When he managed to make it to his knees, he noticed a note addressed to him. He read it, his eyes growing wide with each line. He ran from the room, his drugged state forgotten. He had to get to Tsunade, now.

Tsunade was pacing her office trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong. She was scared but it made no sense. At that moment, somebody burst into the room with twelve Anbu trailing him.

"Tsunade-sama, we tried to stop him but he would not listen, please forgive us!" the leaser said. She nodded her head and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. When they had all left she asked, "Where is he?" All the stranger did was hand her the note. Her eyes became clouded and her hand went to her mouth. "N- NO! I just got him back, I can't lose him again!" She collapsed and wept hard. Through her tears, she told him to call Kakashi and have him get her best ninjas. They were going on a fox hunt.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. He was ready to move out but Tsunade said to not move until tomorrow, she was going with them. She dismissed them and the stranger stayed. Tsunade handed him the note and asked if he would like to go. He nodded his head yes. She asked if he would like to stay. He shook his head no. He nodded goodnight to Tsunade and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade collapsed into her chair, took out her bottle of sake, and downed it in one gulp. She savored the taste and wished she had something stronger for once in her life. She was not going to lose somebody else important to her.

He was asleep on _his _bed. The note clutched to his chest. It was stained with tears and streaks ran down his face. His hand loosened and the note fell to the ground.

Sasuke-kun,

I have something of yours. Hurry or you will be too late. Next time you should check before you leave. I do not die so easily. Let us see if the same holds true for him. Hurry, hurry, he will not last for much longer. And I grow bored. Tick-tock, tick-tock.

A Friend


	12. Carry that weight for a long time

Author's Note: Longtime, no see. Sorry about that. But I'm back. I will be updating and finishing ALL of my stories. But, I'm sure that you are mad enough at me for leaving this alone for what... just three months shy of four years to the date? (Seeing as I last updated this story on 11/27/08.) If you are returning to this story from then, thank-you. I won't let you down again. If you are new to this story, then please bare with me as I try to get my writing back on track. Without further ado, the disclaimer and then to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The room was different the next time that Naruto awoke. Instead of the cell that he had come to know over the past week or so, he was in a room with all sorts of devices that only Anko or Ibiki would know or want to use. He suspected that he was about to endure hell of the worst kind. And as the heavy metal door in a wall made of rock swung open, admitting the one person who haunted his nightmares, he was proven right.

"But you were dead. I saw the other Anbu take off your head. I was there. I saw it!" Naruto screamed in denial. The figure in the doorway said nothing as he made his way over to the other side of the room, to the left of Naruto.

Turning around with a kunai and a jar of a purple-ish liquid that smelled strongly of hemlock and death, the tall man said, "Now, Naruto. Didn't you learn anything in that academy of yours? Or while you were so desperately chasing me for your pathetic Uchiha? I don't die so easily. I am immortal! How could I die when I have all the Jutsu in the world? How could I be beaten by mere Anbu? Rule One in being a Ninja: Live. Do all that you must to live. Never forget that. Although, I do so believe that particular lesson will be lost on you. You won't be getting out of here alive."

Orochimaru stalked closer to the metal table that Naruto was strapped to and proceeded to uncap the jar that held the lethal poison. Dipping the kunai into the liquid, Orochimaru's face morphed into a psychotic grin. He placed the jar on a table that was near the one on which Naruto was being held, and reached out his now free hand to caress the blemish free skin of Naruto's chest. Naruto, who had only now realized that he was in just his undergarments, hissed as the older man's nails dug sharply into his skin.

Orochimaru watched in morbid fascination as the long, red scratches that his sudden attack on the young demon container's chest faded as if they had never happened. "Your regenerative capabilities are impressive, but let's see how long they last. I hope that you don't die too soon. There's no fun if you can't scream. Your precious Sasuke won't be able to help or hear you. So, you'll just have to scream for me." He said as he put the flat of the kunai against the very place he had just scratched. Gently, he put the sharpened edge to the middle of Naruto's collarbone and asked, "Will you scream for me, Naruto?"

Naruto glared at the man and turned his head. Orochimaru growled and roughly grabbed his hair, forcing the blonde to look at him. "Will you scream?" he asked again. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then spat in the insane man's face. Orochimaru saw red and punched Naruto hard in the face.

Caressing the bruise that was quickly forming, only to be fading just as fast, Orochimaru asked once more, "Will you scream, Naruto?"

"Never." He spat at the man. Orochimaru smiled eerily. "Your Nindo, your ninja way, is to never go back on your word. Correct?" the dark haired man asked a wary blonde. Naruto nodded, hesitantly. It wasn't like it wasn't well known after all.

Orochimaru's smile turned into a frighteningly insane grin. "You should never make promises that you can't keep." He said as he slashed through the skin of Naruto's chest, laughing as he relished in the sound he had needed to hear from the blonde.

And for the first time, Naruto went back on his word.

In Konaha:

Sasuke shot up from his place on Naruto's bed, hand clutching a phantom pain in his chest. He was drenched in sweat as he stared out into nothingness, reliving the nightmare he had just dreamt. He laid down once more, Naruto's coat clutched into his arms. Tsunade had ordered him to sleep, but every time he tried, the nightmares came. They were heading out tomorrow at dawn. Finding Naruto was their top priority. Sasuke had tried to argue that they were wasting time, but had been overruled by the hokage.

Tsunade argued that the time they were wasting, as Sasuke had put it, was being used to form search parties and gather needed equipment. Things like this took a little time if they were to be successful. She didn't like it anymore than he did and she took the opportunity to assure him that if she didn't have a village to run, she would have been out searching for the boy that she considered family as soon as she had gotten the news. But it was not so simple. It was not a sound idea to storm out in blind rage, searching for things that could easily be missed in such a state. They were not even sure that it had been Orochimaru who had abducted the blonde in the first place. She needed more information so that she could act. Moreover, there was no one that was in any shape to be taking off after the boy and his abductor.

Sasuke saw the truth in her reasonings. He saw them, but that wasn't to say that he liked them. This was the part that bugged him the worst. The waiting. He acknowledged that it was necessary, but he grew antsy just the same. All he could think about was what Naruto was enduring every moment that they wasted. Was he already dead? No, he'd be able to feel if he was. He was sure of it. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to find that it was nearly time to meet at the gate. He stood from the bed and dressed quickly. He grabbed his bag, which was loaded with scrolls of all sorts, most of which had his things sealed into them. The last thing he did as he walked out of the house was put on Naruto's jacket and lock the door.

As he came to the meeting place, he nodded to all of the gathered ninja's. If anyone had a comment about his added clothing, they kept it to themselves. When all were present, they did one last check of equipment and took off to find their missing teammate. Sasuke leapt thru the trees, Sharingan activated, silently vowing to find Naruto and kill whomever got in his way.


End file.
